bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deema
Welcome to Deema's Area Deema is a girl Guppy with a personality as big as her hair! She's energetic, goofy, and loves to be the center of attention. She often speaks in a operatic voice, and she loves to tell jokes and make others laugh. Deema likes to do things in an exaggerated fashion--from singing joyfully to weeping melodramatically, even in the same scene. She is good friends with Oona. Whether playing store or leading our audience in a dance, Deema's style is always over-the-top! She likes to dance, act in plays, talk in funny voices, and make silly faces. She is often a store owner and sings most dance songs. Deema often speaks in a hyper voice and along with Nonny makes many lunch jokes. Her nickname for Nonny is Nonners. She has feelings for Goby . Looks Deema has peach skin and blue eyes. She has huge, poofy, yellow 70's hair and she wears two little orange earrings. Her tail is orange with yellow polka dots, and her bikini top is also orange with yellow polka dots. Appearances Deema has appeared in every episode of Bubble Guppies. Her first appearance was in "Call a Clambulance!" Trivia *Deema started the "Supplies!" running gag on the show, which was again used by Goby in The Legend of Pinkfoot. *In Super Shrimptenial Celebration, Deema sings the pop song instead of the dance song (The dance song is sung by Molly instead.) *Deema has a distinctive "jazz voice" sometimes heard in most episodes whenever singing or talking. It usually forms at the beginning of a sentence. *Her favorite color is red and her favorite food is Mac'n'Cheese and Fizzy water. *Deema seems to be one of the more social guppies and hardly ever frowns. *In Ducks in a Row, she called Gil "drummer-boy". She seems to like giving "pet names" to people, usually during the shopping segments. Having called both Oona and Molly Kitten or Dear. *In Happy Clam Day, it's revealed that she loves dancing. *During the theme song, she is upside down when everyone is singing in a straight line. *Deema occasionally waves to the viewers during a montage as a way of breaking the fourth wall. She has waved to the viewers in Can You Dig It? during the excavation, and in X Marks the Spot! when the gang crossed Buccaneer Bridge. *In Season Two, Deema has had all of the shop segments until A Tooth on the Looth where Goby does the shop segment. *In Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Adventure, she clapped her hands when Goby brought out his magic bean. *Deema is the only Guppy to normally wear jewelry. *In "Happy Clam Day!" towards the end of the episode, Deema says, "The suspense is maddening!" This is one of her most famous quotes. *Deema is the first Guppy to have a daydream sequence. This occurs in the end of Tooth on the Looth! when she imagines her visit from the Tooth Fairy. *In "Humunga-Truck!", it is revealed that her favorite type of truck is an ice cream truck. *Deema has the biggest hair of the group. *Also, she is the only guppy to have yellow (or blonde) hair. *Oddly, Deema has a habit of being upside down. *In "The Cowgirl Parade!", she made love eyes at Goby during the shop scene. *A running gag has occurred where she points out that someone has something with them. In Ducks in a Row!, she pointed out that Nonny had his whistle. In Bubble Guppies: Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure, she pointed out that Goby had his magic beans. In The Cowgirl Parade, she pointed out that Molly had her lasso. *She played the story's antagonist in The Spring Chicken Is Coming. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females